The Elements of Harmony
The Elements of Harmony are seven supernatural artifacts which are arguably the most powerful force in Equestria, though the extent and nature of their power are largely unspecified. Each artifact represents an element of friendship and can presumably only work if wielded by one who possesses the corresponding trait, and only if all are used together. They have been wielded on rare occasions, particularly during events marked by pandemonium and anarchy as a last resort to restore and enforce the balance of peace and order. However, the effects of their use are generally temporary and non-lethal, usually a form of banishment or imprisonment. Depiction in the series Friendship is Magic, part 1 and part 2 The Elements are first mentioned in the first episode's prologue, where the narration tells of two unicorns who ruled the land of Equestria. The unicorns, later named Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, were responsible for raising the sun and the moon, respectively, but the younger, Luna, grew resentful of their subjects who slept throughout the night and "shunned" it. She refused to lower the moon, and her bitterness transformed her into Night Mare Moon, who vowed to keep Equestria in eternal night. Her older sister used the magic of the Elements of Harmony to banish her in the moon. The segment showing Elements of Harmony in the prologue has gems colored as follows, clockwise from the top: red, orange, green, blue, pink, and the center gem colored purple. When Twilight and her friends use the elements, there is no green gem, and instead there is a magenta-colored gem that is bestowed upon Twilight. The pony reading this legend, Twilight Sparkle, sets to learn more about Night Mare Moon and the Elements of Harmony, and discovers that Night Mare Moon is set to return "on the longest day of the thousandth year", which is in two days' time. She sends a letter to Princess Celestia warning her of Night Mare Moon's return, but the Princess tells her to "stop reading those dusty old books" and sends her to Ponyville to see to the preparations of the Summer Sun Celebration and "make some friends". After overseeing the preparations and inadvertently making friends, the moment of Night Mare Moon's return arrives, and Princess Celestia goes missing. Twilight sets out to find the Elements of Harmony to defeat Night Mare Moon, and her new friends accompany her. She discovers that they are located in the ruins of the "ancient castle of the royal pony sisters" which is located in the Everfree Forest. They each demonstrate a noble quality throughout their journey, which is later linked to an Element of Harmony. They come upon five of the Elements of Harmony (briefly shown to be six) which are shown as stone orbs. They are later transformed through Twilight's magic into gem-studded jewellery, all of them matching the cutie mark of the wearer. Their power easily defeats Night Mare Moon and return her to her original form of Princess Luna. She is, however, for an unexplained reason, significantly smaller than both Princess Celestia and her size in her next appearance in Luna Eclipsed. Applejack – Honesty Applejack possesses the element of honesty. As Applejack tries to save Twilight Sparkle from hanging over the edge from a long drop, she tells her to let go, much to Twilight's surprise. Applejack says that if Twilight will trust her and let go, she will be safe. Twilight does so, and mid-fall, she is caught by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Her element manifests as a gold necklace with a reddish-orange and green apple-shaped gem, similar to her cutie mark. Fluttershy – Kindness Fluttershy possesses the element of kindness. When the group encounters an angry manticore, they decide to fight it in order to get past it, but Fluttershy intervenes and approaches it calmly. She discovers that a thorn stuck in its paw is causing the manticore discomfort and therefore angering it. She removes it and calms the beast who then licks her face thankfully and lets the ponies pass. Her element manifests as a gold necklace with a pink butterfly-shaped gem, similar to her cutie mark. Pinkie Pie – Laughter Pinkie Pie possesses the element of laughter. After wandering into a darkened area of the forest where the spotted mushrooms are, the group is frightened by trees with scary faces. However, Pinkie just laughs and makes funny faces, causing the faces on the trees to vanish in pink smoke. She explains that they can conquer their fears just from laughing at them. Her element manifests as a gold necklace with a blue balloon-shaped gem that looks similar to her cutie mark. This necklace is accidentally switched into Fluttershy's Necklace of Kindness when Twilight Sparkle and most of her discorded friends are about to defeat Discord. Rarity – Generosity Rarity possesses the element of generosity. After encountering a flamboyant sea serpent who is upset about his mustache being ruined, Rarity, who is angered by this "crime against fabulosity," sympathizes with him and cuts off part of her own tail so that his mustache can be restored. Her element manifests as a gold necklace with a purple diamond-shaped gem, similar to her cutie mark. The necklace itself is also similar to Princess Celestia's necklace. In The Return of Harmony Part 2, it appears to be more of a magenta color in the box that Twilight Sparkle finds it in. Rainbow Dash – Loyalty Rainbow Dash possesses the element of loyalty. After the ponies reach the old castle, Rainbow Dash repairs the rope bridge for them to get across. She is confronted by a group of dark ponies who call themselves The Shadowbolts. They ask Rainbow Dash to join them as their captain, which would fulfill her dream of becoming part of an elite flying club, but at the cost of abandoning her friends. Rainbow Dash declines their offer and ties the bridge, letting the others cross. Her element manifests as a gold necklace with a red thunderbolt-shaped gem, similar to her cutie mark. Twilight Sparkle – Magic Twilight Sparkle possesses the element of magic, described as the most elusive element of them all by Discord. Twilight activates the Elements of Harmony through a "spark" within her that ignites upon hearing her friends arrive to her aid. Her element manifests as a gold tiara with a magenta star-shaped gem, similar to her cutie mark. Princess Cadance & Shining Armor- Love Princess Cadance and Shining Armor welded the element of love in the original FiM series, in A Canterlot Wedding part 2. This created the elemental necklace, both parts scattered somewhere. When the wearers encounter love, the necklaces pull together making a full heart and releasing the power of it. This element can work alone and does not have to connect with the other six to make them work. Appearances in other media An alternate variation of the Elements of Harmony is known as "Elements of Armory" in My Little Typesetting, which the sane six are hired to protect them as help is required. Category:Items Category:Items that also appear in other media